Down Deep
by TheSexyBitchesFromFiore
Summary: Lucy, Juvia, and Lisanna are kidnapped by a dark guild and are forced to do unspeakable things. Fairy Tail unable to find them, they have to fend for themselves. Will they be able over come their differences? Read to find out.


Hello minna-san! It's Lizzy, many of you may know me from The Broken Fairy (If you don't, please check it out). This is my new story, Brittany will be my editor. So no worries, she is not gone! Anyways, without further ado, the first chapter to "Be Strong."

Disclaimer: This'll be my one and only disclaimer, I own nothing besides my OCs.

...

'Thoughts'

"Dialogue"

...

Lucy walked quietly down the deserted street lost in her thoughts. 'Natsu stayed at the guild to hang out with Lisanna instead of walking me home, again.' Lucy thought sadly. A melancholy smile replaced her fading happy one. 'If only he could see how much it hurts me.' Lucy's frown deepened. She felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Strangely, it felt like someone was watching her. Whipping around, she glared. Looking left and right she found nobody. Sighing in relief she turned around. She nearly screamed her head off as something suddenly appeared in front of her. There, standing in front of her, was a man she was sure that wasn't there before. He was gorgeous to put it simply. He was tall, dark, and handsome. The only thing that messed up the image was the sadistic smile on his face.

"Who are you?!" Lucy yelled, her fingers already laced around Loke's golden key.

"You don't have to be so cruel Lucy-chan. I'm only here to talk to you." The man smiled but it didn't reassure Lucy at all.

"How do you know my name?" Lucy said with more confidence then she actually felt.

"That does not matter. I am here to talk, that's all! Will you let me explain?" He sounded sincere.

"You have to answer my questions first. What's your name? And how do you know me?"

"Dear me, I didn't tell you right? How rude of me! My name is Dick, Dick Scoundrel and let's just say a little bird told me. And I'm here to take you with me." (A/N: Tee hee, his name was created for the sole purpose of entertainment x3. You can thank Brittany for daring me to put it.) Lucy would have laughed at his name if it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation.

"What?! I thought you just wanted to talk!"

"Well that was before."

"That was only 5 seconds ago!"

"Things change Lucy-chan, get used to it." And with that Dick lashed out and kicked Lucy's feet out from under her.

Lucy hit the ground hard. She could practically feel a black and blue bruise forming. Then Dick grabbed Lucy from her neck and lifted her off of the ground. She clawed desperately at his hand, already feeling the effects of suffocation. But it was useless, his grip was too strong. Lucy looked down and saw that his hand had turned into metal. 'So that's his magic?' Lucy thought.

"You see, Lucy, I, no, we need you for something, and I think you'll agree. We know what you're going through! You feel abandoned and hurt. You want to hurt the person that did this to you. And if I'm correct, that person is a girl named Lisanna. Am I right? She took away your best friend and now she's stealing your place in the guild." Dick said with a voice that made no room for argument.

Lucy was shocked still. How did he know all that? His hands tightened around her neck when he didn't hear an answer. Lucy choked, saliva dripping down her chin. She felt herself slowly going numb.

"No! I would never hurt Lisanna! It's not her fault she went away! Everybody's just excited that's she's back, they would never purposfully ignore me!" Lucy managed to get out of her strangled throat.

"Lucy you don't get it do you?" Dick said sorrowfully. "They're all ignoring you because you were just a replacement. Your don't mean anything to them." Lucy felt his words sink in but she tried with all her might to ignore them. Tears were escaping through her closed eyes.

"Lies." She whispered. "They're all lies!" Lucy screamed through her tears. She felt the last of her air escape her constricted lungs. Shaking her head vigorously, she tried to escape all of the lies he was spewing. She felt his hands finally loosen, letting her go. Lucy crumpled onto the ground, gasping for air. Her hands clutching the skin around her heart, too slow for her likings. She slowly lifted her head to glare at him. Then she reached to her belt to grab her keys, but her hands only found empty air. Lucy frantically looked around her, her keys were no where to be seen. Above her she heard metal clanging against each other. Dick was looking at her with a smirk plastered on his face, her keys in his hands. Lucy sneered and shakily stood up, glaring at him with complete hatred. He could beat her up and tell her lies, but nobody takes her keys. After all, Aquarius would kill her.

Lucy took out her whip and held it threateningly in her hands.

"Give me back my keys, Dick Scumbag." Lucy said, her voice laced with venom.

"It's Dick Scoundrel, and no. Your keys are as good as mine now!" Dick stuck out his tongue at Lucy in a childish manner that ticked her off even more. You could practically hear a vein pop on her forehead.

Lucy took a running start forward. Since her body was still oxygen deprived it turned out clumsy. Although, she still managed to wrap her whip around Dick's arm. He tried to pull back but it was no use, Lucy pulled with all her might. He went forward and landed face first into the side walk. He growled and stood up. Lucy took a couple of steps backwards. Unfortunately Dick didn't drop her keys like she planed he would. Lucy clicked her tongue. This is going to be harder then she thought.

"Enough with the silly game. Lucy you're coming with me, whether you like it or not." Dick smirked evilly. It sent shivers down her back. Then he did something she had never expected, he disappeared. She looked around frantically.

'Where did he go!' Lucy thought as she panicked. Then she felt someone knock her in the back of her head with what felt like a metal rod. Lucy could practically see stars swirling around her as she tried to stay conscious. She turned her head and saw Dick standing over her, his arm replaced with a metal one.

"I told you this game was over," then Lucy's world was engulfed in darkness.

...

Juvia peeked from behind a wall. Gray was walking home, casually taking of his clothes in the process. The towns people were too used to him doing this daily. They didn't even bother to stop him. A group of giggling girls stood and pointed at Gray, obviously tourists. Gray ignored them as he continued to walk. Juvia could hear snippets of their conversation.

"Wow! Look at those wash board abs!" One of the girls said, practically drooling.

"I know right? He's gorgeous! I wonder if he's taken?" Another girl replied.

"Of course he's taken! A guy like that would never be single! And besides, girls are probably lining up at his door anyway!" One said logicly. Juvia couldn't take it anymore, she marched up to those girls to give them a peice of her mind.

"Gray-sama is Juvia's and Juvia's only! Not yours! And he will never be yours, stupid love rivals!" Juvia yelled at them. How dare they even look at her Gray-sama! It enraged Juvia to no end.

"W-we're sorry Lady. We didn't mean to upset you." One of the girls said. They quickly ran away, too scared of Juvia to stay. Juvia smiled, satisfied with what she'd done. Turning around she was met empty handed, Gray was no where in sight.

"Oh no! Gray-sama must have been kidnapped by one of those girls! Don't worry, Juvia will save you!" she ran down the street, failing to noticing that Gray had entered one of the many shops lining the sides of the road.

...

"Gray-sama! Gray-sama!" Juvia yelled through the empty night. The sun had settled behind the hills ages ago, but Juvia would not stop her hunt to find him.

She peeked into unfamiliar roads and alleys. Sadly she had gotten herself lost. She was currently walking down a street that she didn't really know, but it seemed oddly familiar. Then she came upon a sight she never thought she would see. Lucy was lying on the ground, who seemed to be unconscious. An unfamiliar man towering her. Juvia ran up and pushed the man hard, making him fall back and away from Lucy.

"What did you do to Juvia's love rival?!" Juvia screamed outraged. Dick shook his head, he didn't expect Juvia to butt into his business.

"Why you must be Juvia." Dick said with an over confident smile etched across his face.

"What do you want with Lucy!?" Juvia asked. She couldn't, no, she wouldn't let anyone hurt Lucy. Who would be her love rival then?

"Why I just wanted to take her somewhere but she denied my offer. This is what she gets." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Lucy-chan does not deserve this! Juvia will not let this be left unpunished!" Juvia sent a jet of water towards him, but Dick easily dodged it.

"Juvia, you didn't let me finish! I need you too! I know everything about you! How you are the legendary Rain Woman, and how you were so lonely as a child. You were treated as an outcast. Nobody wanted you, not even your boyfriend Bora. But where I'm going you can punish the people who did that to you! Come with me Juvia! And we can punish these people together!"

"Juvia does not wish that upon her enimies! Juvia can now see the sky because of the man she loves! She does not need anymore than that! Juvia is happy, and what you are saying is making her unhappy." She sent balls of hot water around Dick. They exploded around him simultaneously. He fell to the ground, burns all over his body. But Dick stood up, ignoring the pain spreading through his body.

"Then you leave me no choice but to force you to come with me!" Dick turned his fist into iron and ran up to Juvia. He was so fast that she didn't see him coming. He punched her right in the gut, causing her to crash into the brick wall right behind her. She slid down the wall and landed right next to Lucy. Juvia groaned in pain. She still stood up though, because she wouldn't be defeated that easily.

"I see, so the kitten still wants to play." Dick said creepily. Juvia ran to him, water encased her hand, turning it into a water blade. She jabbed and stabed at Dick but he was just too fast. Dick made a metal sword of his own and tried to stab at Juvia too. He got Juvia on the arm but the blade passed harmlessly through her body. He looked up in shook. Juvia took the element of surpise to her advantage. She managed to leave a deep cut on his stomach. Dick fell down in pain, his hand gingerly placed over his wound. Juvia looked down on him.

"This time Juvia remembered that her body is water. You're last punch was just a lucky shot." She frowned.

"You haven't won yet." Dick extended his metal arm and wrapped it around Juvia's legs. He yanked forcefully and she fell to the floor, hard. Juvia gasped in surprise. He stood up lightning fast and kicked her on her side. He picked Juvia up by the neck and slammed her against a nearby wall. Juvia chocked on impact. She started clawing at his hand but to no avail, Dick slammed her again. Pain erupted all over her back, she grunted. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of hearing her screams. He slammed her against the wall again. Juvia could feel her consciousness slowly slipping away, but she was desperately clinging to it.

"You bastard! What will you gain from taking Juvia and Lucy?" Juvia asked.

"I don't need you, my master does." Dick explained. "In fact he's on his way to pick up another one of you fairies."

"Wha-," was all Juvia could say before Dick slammed her on the wall one last time, causing her to lose consciousness.

...

Lisanna stared at Natsu's receding figure. He had sweetly asked to walk her home and she just couldn't refuse. Before she left, Lisanna saw a sad looking Lucy running out of the guild. 'I'm going to ask her what's wrong tomorrow' Lisanna decided. She took out her keys to unlock her front door but strangely it was already open. 'Maybe Onii-san forgot to lock the door.' Lisanna thought, 'he can be so forgetful sometimes.' She giggled.

Lisanna closed the door behind her, but then she felt a hand suddenly cover her mouth. Another hand quickly grabbed both of her wrists and pulled them behind her back. Her screams were stifled by the stranger's hands. She tried wiggle free but to no avail.

"Don't try to resist sweetie, you can't win against me." The stranger whispered in her ear. Lisanna took this chance and bit his hand. Yelping, he took his hand off her mouth.

"Let me go!" Lisanna ordered.

"No can do. You're coming with me hunny, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Oh yeah? Well I've got another idea." She glowed white turned into a giant bunny. He somehow seemed to expect this because he didn't even let go. He just hung onto her neck, suffocating her.

"Hmm interesting. You dare to rebel against me? Too bad your attempt was in vane. You see, I am the _Master_ of a dark guild. I'm just too smart for your predicable moves girly." Feeling a pinch on her arm, Lisanna turned around to see a syringe sticking out of her furry arm. Immediately she felt herself getting woozy. Shrinking back to her normal form she collapsed onto the ground, feeling weaker than she ever had before. With the last of her effort she looked up to the man. He was chuckling darkly and said, "I'm a genius in poison, you should be out for about a couple of hours." And with that, reality slipped away.

...

yeah, sorry about Lisanna's part being so short. I didn't really know what to put so it came out really short. Well I hope you liked it!

**Reviews really make my day! *hint hint***


End file.
